


Dreaming

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childbirth, Courting Rituals, Dating, First Time, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Ryuunosuke Yamanaka is the oldest Child of Inoichi and Nanami Ishikawa of Iwagakure, Step-Son to Izumi Yamanaka, Older brother to Ino Yamanaka, and Jinchuriki to the 10-Tailed Wolf. Ryuunosuke is the result of an agreement between the Yamanaka Clan of Konohagakure, and the Ishikawa Clan of Iwagakure.Ryuunosuke's life is going smoothly up until the point when he is assigned a Genin Team.





	1. Introduction

Full Name:  ** _Ryuunosuke Yamanaka_**

Age:  _ **22**_

Height:  _ **6 feet, 4 inches**_

Family:  ** _Inoichi Yamanaka (Father), Izumi Yamanaka (Step-Mother), Ino Yamanaka (Younger Half-Sister)_**

Teammates:

**_Midori Nara_ **

**_Chiichirou Akimichi_ **

 

Teacher(s):

**_Daitarou Hyuga (Deceased)_ **

**_Ryuu Kurai - Konoha's Dragon King_ **

 

Summons:

_**Tiger** _

_**Dragons** _

 

 

Nature Type:

**_Lightning Release_ **

**_Water Release_ **

**_Earth Release_ **

**_Fire Release_ **

**_Wind Release_ **

**_Yin Release_ **

**_Yang Release_ **

 

Weapons: 

_**Shuriken** _

_**Kunai** _

_**Wire Strings** _

_**Katana** _

_**Fuinjutsu Scrolls** _

 

 

 

Mission Records:

_**D Rank: 21** _

_**C Rank: 30** _

_**B Rank: 33** _

_**A Rank: 146** _

_**S Rank: 100** _

 

 

 

 

 

**_Midori Nara:_ **

**__ **

 

 

**_Chiichirou Akimichi:_ **

**__ **


	2. Outrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuunosuke discovers his new title as Jounin Sensei to three little loud brats but meets Haku, his apparent new Bride.

**_~Ryuu's Pov~_ **

 

 

 

 

 

                           I couldn't help but allow my mind to drift as I walked leisurely to the Hokage's Office, prepared to take any mission he was willing to give me. My name is Ryuunosuke Yamanaka, and I am the 22-year-old son of Inoichi Yamanaka of Konohagakure, and Nanami Ishikawa of Iwagakure. My birth was the result of an agreement between Konoha and Iwa, stating that one of their great Clans would produce an Heir with a Clan from Konoha. 

 

                 I was born in Iwagakure, the Ten-Tailed wolf was sealed into me the moment of my birth, my birth giver was killed, and I was deposited on my Fathers' doorstep in the freezing snow. Everyone could tell that I was destined for greatness, apparently. I graduated from the Academy early, got promoted to Chunin early, and it was the same with my Jounin Rank. I'd completed so many dangerous missions that I'd lost count. 

 

                 I enjoy being a ninja, serving my village to the best of my ability. "Come in," I heard the Sandaime state after I knocked on his door. Walking into the Hokage's office I was met with the sight of the Sandaime sitting behind his desk, smoking his pipe as three small redheads stood across from him. "Jounin Ryuunosuke Yamanaka, I've come to the conclusion that you are in need of a team to teach, so I've gathered three students fresh out of the Academy for you," Sandaime-Sama spoke, to my growing horror.

 

                  "These fine young Genin are Hachiro Akiyama, Kohaku Fujimoto, and Akari Matsushita." The Hokage spoke, introducing the little brats. Sighing and running a hand over my face, I eyed each of the brats closely and gestured for them to follow me as I led them to the training grounds, glaring at Sarutobi as I left. The cheeky Hokage merely smirked and puffed away at his pipe. 

 

**(Hachiro, Kohaku and Akari, in that order):**

****

****

****

 

 

 

                   

 

                         After testing and Passing them, I went home as quickly as possible without utilizing my Chakra to get there faster and was met with a strange sight as I walked into the Compound. My father was sitting on the couch, speaking to a very feminine male until they turned as I shut the door. "Ryuu, this is Haku. He's... your Fiance," Dad choked out awkwardly. I couldn't help but stare at the blushing young man before shaking my head and beginning to head towards the stairs. 

 

                        "Ryuu?" Dad called out after me, confused as he watched me retreat. "I absolutely do not have time to argue about this tonight. I just got assigned to a team of whiney, loud, Argumentative, and Bratty little Redhead genins," I groaned, stumbling up the stairs. "Goodnight?" Dad called after me, sounding shellshocked. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                     I woke up early the next morning, walking downstairs to see Haku sitting in the living room, waiting for me patiently. "You wanted to talk?" I asked, sitting down beside him. "Yes... I wanted to know how you were taking this sudden engagement," Haku requested, gazing up at me with pretty eyes. "I'm fine with it, I guess. I mean, if dad waited for me to find someone on my own, he'd only get grandchildren when Ino got married. I'm guessing that you're a Bearer?" I asked, watching as a red blush spread across the young mans' cheeks. 

 

               "Y-yes," Haku squeaked out in embarrassment. Nodding, I stood from the couch and bid him goodbye, promising to see him later. Walking out of the Compound, I went to go get a mission for my little Brats. 


End file.
